Left in the Dark
by Pepper4576
Summary: It's been years since Beck and Jade split up again. Jade has found herself content in a new relationship, but for how long. She starts to show up with bruises on her, and everyone questions who has done this to her, especially Beck. Jade needs help, wheth


**New story! Yay. Okay, I don't know about this but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (sigh)**

* * *

"I'm fine. We're fine. Seriously."

This was the last time Jade was willing to say she was fine. The last. She wanted everyone to leave her alone. That would be the best thing in the world. She wanted isolation from the world.

Perhaps the world hated her, or perhaps maybe it was her hating the world, but her past five years were beyond terrible.

She and Beck had an argument that led to their breakup in the beginning of the year. Then she had to say goodbye to Cat, who left the city to pursue a singing career. In this mess that was her life, Nick appeared and made her actually feel happy. Jade's happiness was cut short when she was assaulted...

Jade hung up the phone. "God, you'd think I could have some peace." She slumped down on the sofa.

"It's not that big of a deal. You'll heal." Nick said, still watching the television.

Jade felt pit of annoyance rise up inside her. "Alright, then."

Nick's head snapped around. "I think you need to watch your tone with me."

Jade glared at him. "You beat me up, you jerk! I think you need to watch your actions!"

"That's enough!" Nick shouted. Jade felt a sting, a familiar one, as Nick slapped her cheek. She swore it hurt more each time.

Cringing away, Jade rubbed her cheek. She shut her eyes to keep the tears out. _Does he love me?_ she wondered. Every time he hit her, she asked this question. Their relationship was wonderful years ago. Jade never thought she could get over Beck, but Nick was everything to her after that. And then recently things turned upside-down. She took from the memories of happiness to keep her going. The memories they had together.

Nick turned his attention to her. "Jade...I'm sorry. I lost my temper. You know I have a temper. I love you. Jade, I love you."

Jade glanced up at him, feeling his arms wrap around her. "It's...it's fine." She let out a sob, feeling Nick pat her comfortingly on the back. "I love you too."

* * *

They were just bruises. Just bruises. Ugly, hideous bruises. Jade surveyed herself in a sleeveless shirt and felt a feeling o pure annoyance. Her arms were showing, meaning the bruises were visible. Jade had sheltered her face during the ordeal, and forgave Nick afterwards. She was fine.

Her tight pants were okay. They covered everything. She ditched the shirt for a long sleeve, throwing on a jacket for extra measures.

She had to slip on her boots, knee-high, of course. She smiled when she was satisfied with her appearance. Jade stalked out of the room, her mask of confidence professionally put on. She whipped around and stalked out of the room, satisfied.

Nick was getting his breakfast, cereal. He had already poured it and as Jade walked out he added the milk. Jade twirled in front of him. "Like it?"

He paused to look at her. He left the breakfast on the counter to come give her a quick kiss. "I love it." He returned to his cereal, which had gone soggy by the time he got back. He ate it anyway without complaint, unlike Jade, who had to practically swallow the everything in one bite or it seemed soggy.

"It's new." Jade said casually. "Well, the jacket is."

Nick tensed for a moment. "And how much did that cost?" he asked slowly.

Jade shot him a weak glare, not like one she used to have, one with fire. "It was on sale." she said carefully. "It's not like we're living on pennies. We both make pretty good incomes." She stopped herself, knowing that only fueled the fire.

Nick swallowed. He was silent for a long time, make her nervous. "You're right. And you need to buy yourself something nice once in a while." He stood up, kissed her on the forehead, and left her feeling pleased.

"I've got to still get him an counselor," she mused. Jade grabbed a granola bar so she wouldn't starve throughout the day and head out.

* * *

Jade really wished she hadn't told Cat about the rather rough hits Nick had given her. Well, she left out the Nick part, but still, Cat had told the whole group out of 'her best judgement of the situation'. Jade was flooded with concerned phone calls from her friends.

Lunch with Cat was not as good as it should have been, either. She came back for some singing opportunities, but Jade had a hunch it was for her.

"So...what brought you to town?" Jade asked, picking at her salad. It contained cherry tomatoes, which Jade absolutely despised. She began picking the miniature tomatoes out and laying them down on her napkin.

Cat swallowed a large bite of grilled cheese sandwich before she gave an answer. "There's this recording studio I really wanted to work in." She smiled. "Tori's. We're having a duet album."

Tori slid in with a pizza slice. "Gosh, slow service!" She scooted her chair in closer, taking off the lid. "I overheard the duet part of the conversation." She eyed Jade. "You probably are sick of this, but I haven't heard it for myself. Are you okay."

I shrugged. "I'm fine. Honestly. It's not that big of a deal." She found herself stabbing croutons, with much difficulty.

Tori let the subject drop, but Cat persisted. "Please tell me who did it." Her voice was pleading. Jade shot her a glare, about to deny anything, but Cat cut her off. "Never mind, just take off your jacket."

Jade held her glare. "I'd rather not. It's freezing."

Tori, not really aware of the stiff topic, said, "It's LA, Jade. People are looking at you funny."

Jade held her breath, considered the thought, and shook her head, just switching the topic. "So you too are singing a duet?"

The easily distracted Cat change subjects with ease. Tori spoke up first, excitement lighting her eyes. "Yeah! I just played a recording of you singing to my manager, and he got it to be a trio album, if you want to."

Jade was taken off guard by the offer, and slightly honored. "Yeah, absolutely." she said, smiling. "I was writing a new play, but this time I've got no deadline." She shared a smile with her friends.

She had the best of friends, and she had a really good boyfriend too, even if he sometimes lost his temper.

* * *

**Reviews? They make my day and keep me writing. Creative advice is accepted too! So...continue or one-shot?**


End file.
